ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zero Hero
Production Notes Length: Eleven Minutes Producer: Oscar Dufau, William Hanna, and Joseph Barbera Director: Unrevealed Writer: Earl Kress Released: December 2, 1983 Studio: Hanna-Barbera Productions and King World Productions Main Cast * Julie McWhirter Dees as Alfalfa Switzer and Porky * Patty Maloney as Darla Hood * Peter Cullen as Pete the Pup and Officer Ed * Scott Menville as Spanky McFarland * Shavar Ross as Buckwheat Thomas The Short Plot: Darla wins a contest to go on a date with Captain Muscles, a television superhero. Jealous Alfalfa tries to impress Darla by becoming a superhero named “Alpha Man”. He tries to help the Rascals cross the street to the soda fountain, but winds up making a fool of himself, instead. Later, Alfalfa unwittingly saves Maria from falling from a loose tree branch, making him a celebrity. Spanky attempts to exploit Alpha Man’s fame, but Alfalfa’s sudden shift from zero to hero still doesn’t stop Darla from going on her date with Captain Muscles. Spanky comes up with an idea to help Alfalfa win Darla’s attention. Spanky, Buckwheat, and Porky pretend to be bank robbers stopped by Alpha Man. But three real bank robbers show up, causing Alfalfa to faint. The robbers are eventually trapped, thanks to Alfalfa accidentally hitting Buckwheat’s champion channel changer. Alfalfa feels dejected, but Darla tells him that she likes him just the way he is. Quotes: * "Why would she want to go out with him when she's got me?" - Alfalfa on Darla's date with Captain Muscles. * "Cocoa Spuds! The only chocolate-flavored potato cereal". - TV Announcer * "Did you say 'Darla Hood?'" - Alfalfa * "That's right! Darla Hood!" - Captain Muscles (on TV) * "If I were a superhero, I could show Darla how really super I am. That's a great idea! Thanks, Pete! You've been a big help!" - Alfalfa * "I'm picking apples. Would you like to help me?" - Maria * "Naw. As long as I'm in my pajamas, I might as well go home and go to bed." - Alfalfa * "Muy loco!" - Maria * "Why do these things always happen to Alpha Man?" - Alfalfa * "And so I saved the universe once again. I'm pretty terrific, huh Delilah?" - Captain Muscles * "The name is 'Darla!'" - Darla Notes/Trivia: * The last known episode of the series. * According to fernsehserien.de, this episode was not featured in the syndicated rerun package aired in other countries. This was done in order to allow for an even number of 11-minute cartoons per episode, bringing the episode count to 17. Pete's Big Break would be the final 11-minute cartoon of the syndication package. * After Darla's name was announced as the winner, she is seen wearing pink shoes with white socks - the inverse of her usual color scheme (this anomaly was also seen in Cap'n Spanky's Showboat, which apparently was rebroadcast exactly one week before this short first aired) * The second of two shorts featuring the Latina character Maria (the other being A Not So Buenos Días) Sequence * Previous Short: Pete’s Big Break * Next Short: The Surgeon ---- Category:The Little Rascals (animated series) Episodes Category:1983